


Family

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, I promise it gets better, Irondad, Light Angst, Peter is the cutest, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and I love him very much, but very very light, prompt list, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: Peter didn't have any blood relatives alive any more.But he had a loving Aunt May and the best father figure ever.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Day 4: Family” of counting down to Christmas!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)

Peter didn't have any blood relatives alive any more. His parents died when he was five on an unexpected plane crash, and he has been left with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. For the next several years they had a somewhat normal life; Uncle Ben worked in a factory, Aunt May was a nurse and Peter went to school.

Until the night Uncle Ben was murdered trying to save the girl that worked in the store from some thug that was trying to rob them. He pounced the guy out of nowhere to try and take his gun but instead, he received a gunshot on the chest, and that was it. That was his last blood relation to anyone alive. He only had his Aunt May now.

It had been a rough year, that one. He blamed himself for what happened, but he couldn’t tell anyone. Not when he could risk his Aunt’s life if anyone knew he was Spider-Man. So, he tried to lay low, helping grandmas cross the street, save cats from trees, and one or two minor robberies. Until someone recorded him and uploaded the video on _Youtube._ Not that he minded much, as long as he was wearing his costume.

In hindsight, he should’ve known that sooner or later someone would recognize him. He never thought it would _the_ Tony Stark. But after the new suit and Germany, he could really believe it.

_________

After the Vulture incident, he thought thing were going to be like before, with minimal to no contact with Mr. Stark directly but after being offered to be an Avenger ( _and rejecting it_ because he thought it was a _test, ok_ ) he felt he needed to stay closer to home, and that was going to be it. No more contact.

What he didn’t expect was the _call_ he got the weekend after May found out about Spider-Man.

Mr. Stark _never_ called people. But that Friday morning when he was on his way to school, he got a call and had to check three time if he wasn’t dreaming ( _he wasn’t, thank Thor_ ), when he finally answered, he was surprised when he was invited to the compound to work on _the_ lab. Tony Stark’s lab.

And that’s how they started a routine. Peter would go to school and on Fridays, Happy would pick him up and get him to the compound. He would work with Mr. Stark on the Spider-Man suit or if he was lucky, which he usually was, he could help his mentor with some part of the Iron Man suit. Sometimes he would even help Tony with SI related updates. Those were the best moments of the week for Peter.

___________

When Christmas rolled around that first year they started ‘hanging out’, Peter wanted to ask Mr. Stark if he would want to spend the holidays with him and Aunt May, because he knew that he and Miss Potts weren’t together anymore, and Colonel Rhodes was going home for the holiday.

So, he gathered all the courage he could muster and entered the lab on the 20th of December. He knew that the previous week had been hard for his mentor, so he wanted to do something nice for him.

When he got there, he found Tony working on a new wrist watch gauntlet that could be activated with only one touch. Peter greeted him with his normal enthusiasm and sat in front of him for a few minutes, waiting to see what Tony would do.

“Okay, Underoos. Spit it out” Mr. Stark said without lifting his head from the gauntlet.

“Wha-what are you talking about? I don- I just. Ugh” he flustered a bit but recovered quickly. “I was wondering what were you going to do next week.”

“Next week, eh? Probably something for SI. Yeah, that’ll keep me distracted. Pepper has been pestering me with some meetings I don’t want to go to, but she will drag me from the lab if I don’t attend at least one of them. Why?”

“Well, I was thinking. You could totally say no, I wouldn’t be offended or anything, I just wanted to see if, you know, you would like to have dinner with May and I for Christmas. We usually order in some food because Aunt May can’t cook, please don’t tell her I said that, and I know Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts won’t be here for the holidays so, maybe, if you wanted, we could spend it together in the apartment. May already said yes this morning when I asked, so it’s kind of up to you Mr. Stark. No pressure, I swear!” by the time Peter finished rambling about the holiday, Tony had lifted his head and was looking at his ~~son~~ intern with the most baffled expression he could give.

 “Why?” Tony spoke before Peter could said anything else.

“Why what?” answered Peter immediately.

“Why would you want to spend the holiday with me?”

“Well, you know, because… because you are the best mentor I could ever have, and I know it’s not much, but I don’t want you to spend this week alone when you still have people to go to. I mean, you are really important to me and family sticks together. I wouldn’t want to spend the holiday without my dad–” he stopped his rambling when he realized what he had said. He tried to speak again to try and fix his mistake, but it wasn’t necessary because the next second Tony was by his side hugging him.

“Alright.” Said Tony quietly, trying to contain the emotion from his voice. “I think it’s a perfect, son.” When Peter heard his answer the only thing he could think about was that, even though he didn’t have any blood relatives alive, he still had the best family in the world. A loving Aunt May, and the best father figure.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this much before!  
> Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
